The invention is based on a solenoid valve, in particular for automatic transmissions, as is known, for example, from DE 197 33 660 A1.
In the hydraulic control of automatic transmissions, the problem arises that hydraulic vibrations can occur, which detract from the shifting comfort and shorten the service life. It is possible to reduce or even prevent the occurrence of these vibrations among other things by means of throttle restrictions in the form of apertures placed between the hydraulic actuators. Apertures between pressure regulators and follower valves are particularly suitable means for these vibrations. These apertures are usually accommodated structurally somewhere in the lines between the pressure regulator and the consumer or in a so-called intermediate plate. The apertures are usually provided in a position determined based on structural circumstances, between the pressure regulator and a follower valve, in a passage through an intermediate plate.